Mindswapping Fun!
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: The G-Boys are having a normal day... er, as normal as it gets for them; when someone or something decides it's time to add some sugar and spice into their already messed up lives. NOT a PowerPuff Girl crossover!
1. Chapter 1

"So, Quatre, what are we doing today?!"

"I don't really know," Quatre replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Duo sighed, before he suddenly lurched and his voice became slightly higher pitched, "Bloody hell! What happened?!"

"OW! MY HEAD! Uno momento porfavor?!" the blonde boy turned and stared at Duo in shock, "Haidee (modest-Greek), is that you?!"

"Hedy (War-Greek)?! What the hell is going on?! I was in school and now I'm in a boy's body!"

"I don't know, but I know whose body you're in!"

"Whose?"

"Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot 02 of Deathscythe, and from the look of this pink shirt, I'd say that I'm stuck in Quatre Winner, pilot 04 of Sandrock," Hedy replied.

"So, why does he wear pink?" Haidee shuddered at the word.

"Don't know, but must have something to do with having 28 older sisters, I think it's safe to say that he was pressured into dress-up," Hedy grimaced.

"Yeah, so, what show are we in?"

"Gundam Wing and it looks like we're going to have a bit of a problem, because I have no idea how we got here…" Hedy chuckled nervously.

"THE HELL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WE FREAKIN GOT HERE?!" Haidee shrieked.

"Calm down! We don't know if the other guys are listening in and Heero is trigger happy!"

"WELL LET THEM COME! I'M READY TO BE KILLED IF IT MEANS WE CAN GO HOME!"

"Looks like it's a bit late to tell you to calm down, besides, Trowa's here."

"Who's Trowa?"

"Silent circus dude, by the by, did you know that I work with a guy who used to work at the circus?" Hedy smiled nervously as she purposefully confused her sister. "Um, Trowa, could you please come out? We're kind of in a bit of a predicament and we seemingly have swapped minds with Duo and Quatre, and we're not exactly from this universe or dimension."

"……….." Trowa stepped out of the shadows and raised a brow.

"Yes, I know that it is highly unlikely, but I'm not lying, I'm Hedy and this mind inside of Duo is my younger sister Haidee. Do you know of any ways that could help us get back to our bodies and get your friends back?"

"…………………..." Trowa continued to stare.

"Um, alright, if you think that is the best course of action, but could you make sure to confiscate all of their weapons before we tell them? Please?"

"Fine."

"So, what exactly is going…… I HAVE LONG HAIR?!!!" Haidee shrieked.

"Crap, she noticed!" Hedy quickly stopped her sister from yanking Duo's braid, "Haidee, you will not do anything rash while in this body, it is not yours and we WILL NOT destroy someone else's property!"

"I'm GOING TO CUT THIS BLASTED BRAID OFF!" Haidee shrieked.

"You do and I take back all the DVDs that I bought you and you still owe me for!" Hedy growled, "If it bothers you this much…" Hedy had her hands on the braid faster than you would believe and twirled up in a nice, neat bun. "There, now, forget about it and remember what happens if I find out that you cut that braid off!"

"Winner, what's going on in there?!"

"Trowa, I think that's your cue," Hedy, in Quatre's body winced, dreading the Gundam boys' reactions.

"Relieve yourselves of all weapons," Trowa stated calmly before they could enter the door.

Heero raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because they have something to say and are afraid that you will kill them before they finish," Trowa replied.

"Fine," Heero removed all of his weapons, soon followed by a reluctant Wufei.

"Um, hello… see, somehow my younger sister and I swapped minds with your two friends, and I doubt that anyone did this voluntarily…"

"Give me some scissors!" Haidee growled at Trowa.

"Trowa, please ignore her, she really dislikes having long hair," Hedy winced as her younger sister shot her a death glare, before she continued with the whole story…


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm me again!" Quatre sighed in relief, but was stunned when he saw himself in a different shirt. A note was pinned to his dresser. He quickly read the note…

_Hello Quatre,_

_My name is Hedy Saunders. I was the girl whose mind inhabited your body, while you were most likely in mine. I'm not quite sure why or how we switched, but you better not have gotten me fired! My sister, who is younger than me by four and a half years, (Haidee) inhabited Duo's body while he was in hers. We do apologize, but we don't know why or how this happened, but know that we did nothing that would embarrass you or Duo after we were put in your bodies._

_Sincerely,_

_Hedy_

_P.S. Haidee would like to make sure that you threaten Duo if he made her look bad in class._

_P.P.S. I had to force Haidee not to try and cut Duo's braid off, so it's in a bun. Please take it down for him._

_P.P.S.S. You should try not to wear pink; it makes you look a bit too girly. I didn't destroy your shirts (even though Haidee wanted to burn them). I hid them from her under your bed in a container. Haidee also decided that Duo needed more color in his wardrobe and put a lot more colors in his closet after giving me his black tops. His tops are in with your shirts. Sorry, again._

"Well, that was strange," Quatre frowned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE IS MY BRAID?! MY BRAID IS GONE!!!"

"Duo, go see Quatre," Trowa stated.

"Oh dear," Quatre bit his lip.


	3. Chapter 3

"The quantum theory of X equals to the… Huh? Oh, not again. And especially not now."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Haidee. Calm yourself," a slightly higher pitched voice of Heero came from the Gundam boy.

"DAMN IT HEDY! WHY THE HELL ARE WE BACK AND WHY AM I IN THIS BAKA!"

"Here, this will make you feel better," Hedy stated as she grabbed the tie out of Wufei's ponytail, actually causing her sister in Wufei's body to be much calmer.

"Oh, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Trowa, we could use your help again," Hedy stated coolly.

"You've returned."

"Hn. Tell Quatre and Duo. I'll keep Miss Onna-hater calm."

"WHAT?!!!"

"You hate the girls at your school, right? So you got put in Wufei's body. I want to control my emotions, therefore Heero. You got Duo because you like to joke; I got Quatre because I can be a bit too kind."

"So, you're saying that this body-swapping…"

"Mind-swapping."

"Whatever, that this whole thing is because we share some traits with these guys?"

"Possibly."

"I hate this."

"Hn."

"Will you stop saying 'Hn' Hedy, its annoying!" Haidee growled.

"Hn."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, sis."

"URGH!"

"Hello Quatre, I'm Hedy, that is my sister Haidee. Haidee, go have fun with the baka. Quatre, while I'm here I would like to apologize for anything that will happen with Haidee and myself here."

"Oh, don't worry, I thank you for your points on my wardrobe, they were very insightful."

"Well, while I'm here, would you mind teaching me how to cook without a recipe? My mother never has the time to do so," Hedy questioned.

"Of course! Follow me!"


	4. Chapter 4

When Heero returned he found a note pinned to his shirt….

_Dear Heero,_

_Sorry about swapping minds with you. If you smell food it's because I asked Quatre to teach me how to cook, without a recipe. I have a few theories about why my sister and I keep swapping minds with you guys. I think it may have something to do with personality traits and the doctors may be the ones doing this. You may wish to interrogate Duo and Wufei on how life is as a 16 year old girl… Dou kissed me when I was in your body; feel free to shoot him, because the baka just wanted to make sure that you weren't you. You and Quatre experienced a day in the life of a 20 year old college student._

_Sincerely,_

_Hedy_

_P.S. We're most likely going to be forced back, but probably into Trowa and Milliardo Peacecraft or Zechs, if you prefer. I would say Treize, but I believe that Wufei eliminated him. So do not be surprised if you receive a call from a frantic Relena or a visit._


	5. Chapter 5

"Heero, it happened again," a slightly higher pitched Trowa entered Heero's room.

"Hn."

"I believe that the doctors are the main cause for this upset to all of our lives. I can only hope that Trowa can drive," Hedy stated calmly.

"I will notify the others of your presence."

"You have my thanks."

"HEERO! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL FROM RELENA!" Dou shouted down the hall.

"Ah, that would be Haidee. I do suspect that she is a bit irritable around Ms. Peacecraft," Hedy chuckled.

"Your sister."

"Yes, but she's in Milliardo's body. I do believe that it is best if you speak to her and then tell her to hand the phone to Milliardo."

"He's not himself."

"But she doesn't know that my sister's mind is in her brother, it will be easier if we go this route," Hedy replied.

"Relena.……………………………………………………………………………………………… Put Zech's on the line……………….. Do it." Heero reluctantly handed the phone off to Hedy.

"Hey sis, yes, it did happen and I only hope that Milliardo doesn't piss off your friends at play practice……………………………………………………………………………… …………… I understand. Well, this is your chance to be the older sibling. You will not cut his hair; dye it if you must…... Pink and orange will be interesting. Remember our plans back when we watched the show?... Yes, I believe that operation R. should be placed into effect. I'll talk to the guys about seeing the docs.…………………… I understand, enjoy your games," Hedy handed the phone back to Heero, chuckling a bit.

"What is operation R?" Heero frowned.

"Let's just say that it involves my sister plotting many a prank on the ex-Queen. They will not harm her, just frighten her a bit," Hedy smirked. "Is she really as annoying as I think she is?"

"Hn."

"Then both she and Zechs will have a bit of pranks on them," Hedy's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"GUYS! THE MIND SWAPPING GIRLS ARE BACK!" Dou yelled, causing all the pilots to come running.

"Not by choice," Hedy replied grimly.

"Which one are you?" Dou asked irritably.

"And if you're not here by choice… why are you here?" Quatre questioned.

"I have come to the conclusion that the doctors are most likely doing this. How or why they are doing it is a mystery to me. I am Hedy, Dou. I was in Heero and Quatre. My younger sister is now in Milliardo or Zechs."

"Oh, so you weren't the one that wanted to cut off my braid," Dou blinked.

"No. The only reason Haidee wished to cut it off was because she was in your body. She hates having long hair. Now, will you take me to the doctors?"

"But we don't know where they are!" Quatre gaped in shock.

"Heero probably does," Wufei stated.

"Hn. We can't go all at once."

"I'm going with Heero," Hedy told them firmly.

"But…"

"Dou would only be a problem and Heero and I, posing as Trowa, may be able to get more answers out of them without the baka along," Hedy stated.

"Why am I going with Dou and Wufei?" Quatre asked.

"Because you are the peace keeper, Quatre," Heero replied.


	6. Chapter 6

          They took off and were at the doctors headquarters shortly. Heero and Hedy entered the main hall when something caused Hedy to trip… Suddenly Trowa blurred into two forms, then one became shorter, more feminine, and her hair and eyes were a startling dark brown.

          "Heero, what happened?" the girl asked.

          "Who are you?"

          "I'm Hedy…"

          "I am back in my own body," Trowa blinked.

          "The doctors," Hedy growled. Then her eyes widened, "Heero, do you have a cell phone or some way to contact Quatre?"

          "Hn."

          "Do so. Tell him to swing by Relena's and pick up a young girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Then come here. She'll probably try to kill me when she sees me…"

          "Why Quatre?" Trowa asked.

          "Because he's not here, and Dou's more like her friends at home. Oh yeah, tell Dou that he has to be the God of Peace for a bit… otherwise she might be tempted to try and harm Wufei and possibly Quatre."

          "Why would she harm Quatre?" Heero frowned.

          "He's wearing pink," Hedy winced.

          "Mission accepted." Heero pulled out his communication device and hailed Quatre, "Hn. …………….. Quatre, pick up a young girl with brown eyes and hair at Relena's before meeting us at the doctors'……………………………. Tell Dou he's to be the God of Peace.………………………………………………………………………………Hn."

          "So, how'd the baka take that?"

          "Hn."

          "That bad, huh? Well, at least you gave him the shiner first," Hedy shrugged before the three of them continued to find the doctors.

"How do you think they are handling it, O?" J asked.

"They probably are having a very good…"

"You doctors have a death wish," Hedy growled.  
          "Who are you and how did you infiltrate our… base…. 01, 03?" J looked very confused.

"Now, please, explain to my comrades and me why you chose to make us switch minds? Oh and I wouldn't try anything, the others are on their way with my sister," Hedy told them as one of them tried to sneak away.

"Um… haha," O rubbed his head nervously.

"Now, answers," Heero glared at J.

"Well, we were testing an experimental time loop one day and…"

The other Gundam pilots and Haidee showed up, "HEDY! WHY WAS I STUCK WITH THE WOMAN-HATER!"

"Dou, you were not the God of Peace, were you?" Hedy glared at him before turning to her younger sister, "Would you have preferred to remain with the Peacecrafts? I personally know that they would drive you to murder very easily."

"Well, no… but Onna-man?" Haidee pouted.

"We'll take this up later, we were about to get answers or Heero and I will probably kill J."

"Hn."

"Well…… you see about twenty years ago we were experimenting on a young couple that was brought here with their daughter……"

"And son," O stated. "We kept the son, but the daughter and her parents were our test subjects and went through the trans-dimensional portal."

"So, you mean to tell me that my parents and I were the ones you tested on?" Hedy glared.

"We also semi-erased their memories so that they would fit in with the world they went to…"

"Yes, well…"

"Who was the boy?" Hedy growled.

"We can't exactly…" O began.

"Heero, give me a gun," Hedy held out her hand, and Heero surprisingly gave one to her. "I don't think you understand, doctor. I want to know who the boy was and is now!"

"We made the parents think that the boy was a growth," J smirked.

"D-Dou!" O yelped.

"………………………… Ouch," the gun clattered to the floor and Hedy crumbled to the ground holding her head.

"Hedy!" Haidee ran to her sister, "Are you okay?"

"Haidee, I have a twin."

"Yeah, I kinda got that, but Mr. Happy-go-lucky? My big brother? That's gonna take some getting used to."

          "I'm related to the baka, well, now I know which of us got all the brains," Hedy mumbled before reaching a shaky hand out and picking the gun back up. "Heero, take your gun. Do what you need to do, but don't do anything you will regret."

          "Hn. Dou, get Hedy and Haidee back to the base," Heero took the gun from Hedy's shaky fingers.

          "But…"

          "You have a family now, baka, protect them!" Wufei growled, and shoved Dou towards Hedy. Dou mechanically picked up his newly found twin sister, and Haidee followed them out the door.

          "Heero, guys, make them bring our parents back before you kill them. Dou has a right to meet them, and they have a right to know and be with him," Haidee let a tear slid down her cheek. "Before I follow my siblings, I'll say what Hedy was thinking. Doctors, I despise you and what you've done to my brother, family, and to the rest of these guys. You're no better than OZ or murderers. And no, I don't count these guys as murderers, because they are what you made them: teenage soldiers."

          "Haidee, that's enough. They have the rest of their lives to regret what they did to Heero, Dou, and the others. J, you in particular should know that I will try to un-brainwash Heero. You knew it was wrong and first objected to it, but then you said it was for the better good! Enough has been said, let's go home, Dou. Please, take us home," Hedy whispered gently.

          "I will, sis."

          "Haidee," Hedy called again, causing their sister to follow them.


	7. Chapter 7

          Once they got in a vehicle, "I didn't know Heero was brainwashed…"

          "I watched the TV show, brother, that's how I know all I do about you and the others," Hedy sighed, refusing to let go of Dou.

          "She's a bit clingy, but you get used to her," Haidee smirked as she rested in the passenger's seat.

          "Oh, am I? Well, let's not forget about Mr. Pig, shall we, Hai?"

          "Then don't forget to tell Dou about Teddy, Cora," Haidee snorted.

          "Your boyfriend?" Dou frowned.

          "Dou, I'm still in college and I don't want a boyfriend at this time. And Teddy is my stuffed bear, that mom helped me make. He's mainly made of fabric," Hedy replied.

          "Hedy, we need to talk," Heero frowned as he entered the base.

          "I know."

          "You didn't tell him."

          "No. It's not my story to tell. But I promise that if you want your emotions back, I'll help you in any way that I can."

          "Fine."

          "Heero, could I… um… nevermind, bad idea."

          Heero raised an eyebrow, "What?"

          "Do you mind if Haidee and I stay with you guys? We know it's dangerous… but there really isn't a safer place."

          "Hn. Stay."

          "Oh little sister!" Dou called.

          "I am not the younger twin," Hedy rolled her eyes. "This may be more annoying than I thought it would be."

          "Dou, you do know that if she's talking with Heero that he'll probably try to kill you for interrupting their talk," Haidee told Dou as they stood at the doors.

          "Nah, He-chan wouldn't do that!" Dou grinned.

          "Should we prove him wrong, Heero?" Hedy winked at the Gundam pilot.

          "Hn," Heero smirked.

          "He-chan!"

          "Omae o korosu!"

          "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dou ran from the room screaming at the top of his lungs. "HELP! HEERO'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

          Hedy couldn't help it as her face split into an amused grin and she began to laugh loudly, trying to stifle her laughter with her hands. Haidee entered the room, and was laughing as well, "Big brother shrieks like a girl."

          This caused Hedy to laugh harder, and lean on Heero, who was shaking quietly, "Heero, that was awesome!"

          "Hn," Heero smirked.

          "By the way, I know that you can laugh," Hedy whispered into his ear. "Because some people only laugh silently."

          "How do you know this? I've never heard of it," Heero replied.

          "Because I have a tendency to do that when I think I'll get in trouble if I laugh aloud."

          "Yeah, she does it too much and then she cries," Haidee grumbled, before stalking from the room to go find one of the other guys, just not Wufei.

          "Um, sorry…" Hedy quickly backed out of Heero's personal space and blushed as she followed her sister.

          "…." Heero stood there wondering what had just happened.

          "Had a run-in with all three Maxwells?" Wufei asked drearily.

          "Hn."

          "Don't expect it to get less confusing," Wufei replied. "Did you tell the onnas that the doctors can't bring their parents back?"

          "No."

          "Tell them soon," Wufei frowned.


	8. Chapter 8

          "Quatre, have you seen my sister or brother run or stalk by?" Hedy questioned the surprised blonde boy.

          "No, but I will gladly help you search," Quatre replied as he put down his book.

          "Thank you, Quatre," Hedy smiled gently at the helpful guy.

          "Maybe they are with Trowa…"

          "WU-MAN!" Dou could be heard yelling from down the corridor.

          "One down, one to go," Hedy muttered. "Hey, Quatre, what is it like to be the youngest?"

          "Difficult. Why do you ask?"

          "Cause I'm the eldest in my family," Hedy sighed. "Find and protect, that's what I do. Protect and preserve hope."

          "What do you mean?" Quatre frowned.

          "I find my family, siblings, friends, and then I protect them as best I can. I protect them in hopes that they will continue to keep their dreams…"

          "At the expense of your own?" Quatre grimaced in realization.

          "Quatre, don't try to pick up too many emotions if you can help it. You are empathic, after all, and eventually it could drive you as mad as the ZERO system nearly did," Hedy turned and gave the pilot a sad smile. "We're both needed in this life, we need to stay alive to protect those that we love and care about."

          "Yes, we do," Quatre stared at her in surprise.

          "So, this attaches to the communicator to help make it work…" Haidee's voice was heard coming from a room.

          "Yes. You are doing well."

          "Thanks Trowa," Haidee grinned.

          "Haidee…" the girl whose name was called turned to the speaker. "I apologize for alienating you."

          "No prob sis, I'm not going to understand you always, besides, didn't you leave 'tall dark and broody' by his lonesome? That's not good. You know, you should just…mmph!" Hedy had covered her younger sister's mouth with her sleeve.

          "Don't be a baka, Hai, or I'll tell a certain boy a certain something that you don't want known," Hedy threatened.

          After Hedy had removed her hand Haidee looked horrified and asked, "Dou, Wufei, Trowa, or Quatre?"

          "Sis, it was a threat, that will not be acted out unless you do what I think you were going to do and make me want to wring both my siblings necks," Hedy retorted calmly.

          "Oh, so you mean the fact that I think that a certain guy and you should be stuck in a dark closet and play…"

          "Omae o korosu!" Hedy growled and began to attack her younger sister, much to the shock of both pilots and the horror of Quatre.

          "DOU! HELP! SISTER HAS GONE CRAZY!" Haidee shrieked as she ran around the equipment room, smashing into Wufei by accident, who was running from Dou, causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

          "Wufei, remove yourself from my sister," Hedy growled irritably.

          "And why should I do what a weak o…" Wufei would have continued but found Dou pointing a gun at his head, but was unable to speak when Hedy picked up a large chunk of metal, and swung it like a bat, causing him to fly across the hangar.

          "Sis…" Haidee pleaded weakly.

          "Dou, for the next three days she is banned from the hangar and Wufei," Hedy gave her twin a harsh glare.

          "Um… right," Duo took a couple of steps away from his sister, a bit shocked when she handed him the metallic chunk she had held before storming out of the hangar and back to her room. "HOLY CRAP!" Duo shrieked as he fell over from the weight of the metal in his hand.

          "Um, big brother, sister is REALLY strong when she's mad," Haidee winced.

          "How the heck could she lift this thing?!" Dou yelled.

          "She was a waitress, and before that she would carry all her text books around in school, and then there was all the swimming she used to do…" Haidee checked things off on her fingers. "Oh yeah, and she has killer bear hugs, but she stopped doing that a while ago…"

          "And she's our sister? My twin?" Duo's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

          "And I thought no one could shut him up besides Heero," Trowa blinked.

          "Big brother, wake up! It's not that scary!" Haidee shrieked in Duo's ear causing him to shriek and wake up right away.

          "You know, I begin to see why Hedy is punishing you," Duo glared at his little sister before picking her up and dragging her to her room. "And stay in there until Quatre comes to get you for dinner!"

          "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE JUST AS MEAN AS HEDY!"

          "You don't mean that, and you know it. Just take this time to think about what all you've said and done today," Hedy was standing next to Duo and sighed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door and down a few halls.

          "YOU'RE NOT MOM AND DAD! HEDY! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT! AND DUO ISN'T MY FATHER!"

          "She's right, but then they aren't coming here, are they, Heero," Hedy asked softly as Heero materialized from the shadows.

          "No. The doctors said that the trip would kill them."

          "Duo…" Hedy his hand tighter and felt him pulling them to his room.

          "Heero, make sure Haidee doesn't hang with Wufei or in the hangar for three days."

          "Mission accepted. …Hedy, I am sorry."

          "…" Hedy didn't reply, but she nodded her head, understanding that Heero was only the messenger and that you should not shoot the messenger.

          "Don't worry sis, we'll find a way to bring them back, and in one…"

          "Duo, don't," Hedy sighed tiredly, as she gently pulled him into a hug. "Ask me as much as you want to know about them, and I will do my best to tell you what they are like."

          "But…"

          "Duo, you have the right to ask, and you're my brother. My twin…" Hedy whispered.

          "You mean it?"

          "Duo, do you know what my name means?" Hedy stared sadly up at her twin.

          "No."

          "It means war. That's why Haidee calls me Cora, it means Heart, and she thinks I'm a bleeding heart," Hedy chuckled. "I call Haidee 'Hai' because she was always saying the opposite when she was little. And I'm sure that you know what 'hai' means in Japanese."

          "Yes," Duo smiled sadly down at his twin. "Don't tell me anything unless you feel up to it."

          "I want to tell you, Duo, before I forget…" Hedy replied softly. "Mom looks like an actress called Audrey Hepburn; she's got gorgeous eyes that look like they're blue orbs from a dreamer's sky… She could be your best friend and mom in one, and yet she would always try to lead you down the right path while you still held the reins. She was about 4'9" and she had unruly brown hair that drove her batty when the wind wouldn't leave it alone…"


	9. Chapter 9

          Hedy woke to someone in the room grabbing her, and groping at her. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered by a hand. She managed to remember a few defensive moves and reached to find the arm of her attacker. Quickly, she sank her nails deeply into the tissue of the man's arm, causing him to scream and release her. She kicked her way from his grip and barreled out of the door only to run into someone with the same uniform, she was shaking, but was still aware enough to see that the face of the man she had run into was Heero. "…" Hedy grabbed a hold of his shirt and buried her face in it.

          "06, where were you?"

          "02's." Hedy frowned once she understood that she was now 06 for her own protection.

          "Don't worry. You are safe." Heero held onto Hedy as the man who had attacked her came out of Duo's room. He held his gun out and shot the man once in the head, and then he pointed the gun over his shoulder and shot the man sneaking up on them.

          "02? The others…?" Hedy whispered still a bit shaky.

          "We'll check the rooms. Then we'll head to the rendezvous point," Heero calmly told her before he picked her up and carried her bridal style, the hand with the gun still ready to fire from its new hiding place under Hedy's knees. He had to shoot two more invaders before they could get near Quatre's room.

They found a soldier there, "Stop. Soldier, why is there a civilian here?"

"She was captured by the Gundams. She said another girl is in this base, locked in a room."

"Huh? Well, team D did find a locked door with a young kid behind it. They're with her now…"

Heero shot the soldier, noting that Hedy's head was buried in his neck, "We will find the others."

"I trust you."

          "…" Heero blinked surprised for a moment before moving forward to where Haidee was supposed to be. Then voices blared over the speakers…

          "02 imp."

          "05 imp."

          "04 imp."

          "02's okay?" Hedy whispered.

          "Hn. Let's find 03 and 07."

          "Agreed."

          "03, have you sighted 07 yet?" Heero asked Trowa as he spotted his friend.

          "Negative."

          "03 take 06 imp."

          "Affirmative 01."

          "What? 01!"

          "Go. 06 that is a direct order. I'll find 07," Heero stared into Hedy's eyes reminding her that she told him she trusted him.

          "Be careful," Hedy hugged him as he set her feet on the ground.

          "Hn."

          Heero had taken off, but Trowa took her hand and led her into a forest behind the house, "He'll find her."

          "I know, but… I worry about both of them," Hedy sighed as he picked her up and climbed into the cockpit of his Gundam.

          "You know he will find her and bring her back safely?"

          "Well, I actually know a bit about you all and this world. It's all because your world is a TV show in my world. It starts out with 01 infiltrating a base and taking everything out, nearly killing himself to reach his objective. Then he gets captured, escapes, runs into 02, they both jump out a window and only 02 had a parachute… He'll do anything to reach his objective, but I can't help worrying about him. Kinda like you and your sister or 04 and Rashid…"

          It was then that they hit a bump and suddenly their lips were connected. Trowa's eyes were wide with surprise, as were Hedy's, "That…"

          "Was an accident."

          "Yes."

          "EW! YOU JUST KISSED ME!!" a girly voice shrieked through the radio.

          "07 you're alright!" Hedy grinned, ignoring the uncomfortable moment that she'd just shared with Trowa.

          "Your boy just kissed me! EW!" Haidee shrieked again.

          "Was there a bump before it happened?" Trowa asked.

          "Hn."

          "07, shut up, it was an accident, and if it makes you feel any better, your friend and I had a kissing accident too," Hedy rolled her eyes as the other end of the line was silent. "01, just tell her to kill me later, preferably after I knock out 02."

          "Hn. Affirmative."

          It was a few minutes later when they arrived at the base and as soon as Trowa had her on the ground she spotted Duo running towards her. Hedy glared at him and walked away from Trowa, towards Heero and her sister. "I'll deal with the baka later, sis."

          "Good, now why exactly are you angry at brother?"

          "I'd rather not talk about it, Hai."

          "That bad?"

          "Yeah."

          "I'll torment him for leaving you alone, but is the 'keep me away from the hanger thing' still in effect?"

          "Naw, just tell Wufei that Duo said you could prank him with Heero's explosives if he comes in ten feet of you or insults you in your presence," Hedy smiled sadly at her sister. "That okay Heero? She won't really use them."

          "Fine."

          "Look, tell him to quit being so quiet all the time and saying 'Hn' every five to ten. He sounds like that Hiei guy."

          "You do know that it's possible that we might meet said demon?"

          "…" Haidee's eyes bugged and she ran to Trowa and pulled him to Quatre before he could do anything about it.

          "Who is Hiei?" Heero frowned.

          "Another character from a different TV show, but I have a few theories that could mean that he's alive in this time, but it's rather far-fetched."

          "Hm," Heero accepted her answer and began to walk into the cave, noticing that she stayed close to him. He looked at her, question clearly in his eyes.

          "Back at the house… I was almost… well… um……… raped." Heero stopped walking, but didn't face her, "He was feeling me up…….. Duo wasn't there………. I got scared. I used what the Colonel taught me…………… About how to dig your nails into your attackers arm………. It worked. I ran into the hall…. You found me…. Killed him." Heero turned and found himself with an armful of crying girl.

          "Hedy…"

          "Sorry, I know you don't like emotions and everything, and I'm probably making you very uncomfortable, but I feel safer with you than any of the others and that includes my brother and sister…"

          "Hedy. Cry."

          "But…" Hedy looked up at him surprised as he gave her his patented smirk.

He leaned down and just stared into her eyes, "Cry all you need to."

Hedy, still too surprised could only blink up at the Gundam pilot with wide eyes, so Heero let out a silent breath and held her to him, waiting for her tears to start again, he didn't have to wait too long, but almost as soon as she started, she stopped, "Thanks, Heero."

"Hn."

"You know, Hai has a point, you do sound a bit like Hiei," Hedy chuckled, still in Heero's arms. "He's supposedly a forbidden child. Half fire youkai, half ice. When he was born he was thrown out of his home. His mother barely tried to stop the other ice maidens from tossing him away. He did have a sister, but she was an ice youkai. He ran in with a group of thieves and had a hard childhood. He became a mercenary, and then a thief, whatever suited him at the time. Then he escaped the Makai to the Nigen-kai. He met up with the soul of a famous kitsune called Yoko Kurama, trapped in a human body, and another youkai. They stole three items, and then each went their ways, but a spirit detective stopped them by helping Kurama out with his problem. A spirit detective is like a… well, kinda like you and the rest of the guys. They get missions from their higher ups and go off to get the bad guys, only in this case the bad guys are usually youkai. Then Hiei and Kurama were forced to become spirit detectives or rot in jail for their past misdeeds. They chose the spirit detectives, and that is the story of Hiei, the forbidden child."

"Hedy?" Dou asked.

"Heero, please tell my brother that I am relieved that he is safe but do not wish to be in his presence the rest of the evening."

"Hn. You heard her, Duo."

"But Hedy!"

"Duo, leave now, before I do something that we both will regret."

"Heero, please…"

"Duo, for now it is best if you leave," Heero looked at his cheery friend's now gloomy face.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Duo."

"Fine," Duo whispered before walking away hurt.

"I don't want to yell at him, but right now I feel it's his entire fault that I was almost…" Hedy shook her head irritably, "I know it was not his fault, I just have to convince myself that."

"You don't have to explain your actions to me," Heero replied.

"Heero, even if I don't have to, I should. I need to talk with someone and you… well; it's a lot better than having Quatre cooing at me."

"Cooing?"

"He's got that empathy thing of his. He'd drive me nuts with coddling and cooing and… let's just say I don't want to get mad at that guy. He's too nice, even if he does look like a girl in pink."

That caused Heero's smirk to change into a slight grin, "You amuse me."

"Better than being boring, but Heero, I want you to know that the cheerfulness thing… well, Duo and I are both wearing masks."

"We all wear masks."

"Yeah, but Duo and I have different experiences, but we wear the same mask. Duo's more like our dad than he knows. Dad would always joke and tease, but when the situation called for it he was as serious as death. Mom was more like Haidee, bit of a spitfire, caring like Quatre, and always willing to listen and be my best friend."

"Have you told Duo about them? About how you feel?"

"About them, yes."

"Your feelings about what happened?"

"No."

"You know you will eventually have to tell the others what nearly happened, or they will become suspicious."

"I… agree. Heero, in case I can't tell him… will you come with me? Right now the only guy I really feel safe around is you."

"Hn. Mission accepted."

"A 'Yes' would have been acceptable," Hedy teased.

"Hn," Heero nodded as they walked through the halls of the cavern and approached Duo's door.

"Um… Duo?"

"Who is it?" he grumped back.

"It's Hedy… can we talk? I need to tell you something… and if I'm not able to… Heero's here to help me… is that okay?"

"Hedy? Fine. Come on in," Duo sighed tiredly.

Hedy slipped in the door while Heero stood in the doorway. Hedy waited for the door to close behind them, "Duo, I apologize for the way I treated you earlier. I just needed to talk to Heero for a bit… about what happened to me in the last safe-house."

"Wait, you knew that it was a safe house? You told us that you know about the Gundams, and you said you knew about the Marimaia incident, but you said nothing about us being Preventors or having to rebuild our Gundams from scratch."

"Actually the only one that I knew was a Preventor of you five was Wufei. My knowledge leaves off when Marimaia was defeated, and then you all went your separate ways. You back to Hilde, Quatre with Rashid and the others, Trowa back to Catherine and the circus, Wufei with Sally and the Preventors, and Heero… well, they show him watching Relena for a bit then walking away in the stars. The music was called 'White Reflection' while they showed you all, even Lady Une, caring for the shot Marimaia at Treize's grave."

"That's all you know? That's exactly how far your knowledge of us goes?" Dup asked.

"Yes, but I did get to see when you and Heero first met, Duo. I believe Haidee laughed at you, and I believe I panicked for Heero," Hedy replied thoughtfully. "But that was not what I came to talk to you about. Duo, this is very hard for me to get out, so please don't interrupt me, kay?"

"Alright."

"Well… b-back at the place we left… I-I w-woke up. You w-were g-g-gone. Someone else was i-in the r-r-room. T-they grabbed me. Tried t-to r-r-r-r-r-r-rape me. I got away. I ran into Heero. Heero shot the guy when he came out."

"W-wha…" Duo stared at his twin sister in shock. "B-but… DAMNIT! I'M GONNA……… OMAE O KOROSU!"

"D-Duo?" Hedy backed up a bit.

"I'm sorry I left you alone, Hedy, it was my shift to watch for intruders," Duo closed his eyes and curled his hands into fists.

"Duo… the important thing was that I got away and Heero took care of the guy. None of this is your fault," Hedy walked slowly foreword and hugged her distraught brother.

"But I failed to…" Duo began.

"No, you didn't. You were doing your job and that's what's important, because if you hadn't Heero wouldn't have know to attack and dress up as a soldier and he wouldn't have killed that man," Hedy whispered. "Now, stop feeling sorry about it. If you really feel that bad, teach me and Haidee how to defend ourselves better, okay?"

"Alright," Duo leaned into her hug and let her run a hand over his braid, calming him instantly.

"I love you, brother, no matter what happens or has happened, you'll always be my brother, the Shinigami," Hedy told him softly, causing his throat to catch. "And I'll always be your sister, Ares, as will Haidee always be our sister, Artemis."

"So, we're all given code names representing gods and goddesses," Duo smiled.

"Just don't tell sis, she's the maiden. She'd freak," Hedy chuckled.

"Deal."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hedy?" a male voice questioned as he walked into the dark room to wake the girl that was having a nightmare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHH!" suddenly Hedy came to life and with one sure-fire punch knocked the man clean away from her and into a wall. Then she stood and was about to run to the door when more male voices came and turned on the lights. All it took was Hedy to see Heero before she ran to him and hid her head in his shirt.

"Quatre!" Duo and the others were shocked to see their friend wincing as he tried to stand.

"Hedy, it is alright, you are safe. There is no need to fear, that man is dead," Heero calmed the frightened girl.

"Then who…?" Hedy shivered.

"Look."

Hedy turned to look and gasped in shock and horror, "Quatre? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I…" Hedy began to cry as she tried to sink to the floor, but Heero refused to let her do so.

"M-Miss Hedy, it's alright. I only came to wake you because I felt your fear," Quatre winced as he got to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Quatre," Hedy continued to cry.

"Wufei, please escort Haidee back to her room," Heero waited for Wufei to acknowledge him before turning back to Duo and the others. "Trowa, follow him."

Once they were gone, Heero looked down at Hedy his eyes telling her to do something. Hedy hesitated for a moment before biting her lip, "I'll wait till the other two get back."

"Hn."

Trowa arrived soon to check Quatre's ribs, finding no permanent damage was a blessing, but there was one heck of a bruise. Wufei arrived shortly after, sporting a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Back at the other base… I was nearly raped. I managed to get away and run into Heero. Heero shot the guy. The nightmares seem to be a byproduct of the attack," Hedy felt as if she had done the others a great evil by not telling them sooner to prevent what had happened to Quatre.

"Hedy, I'm glad you told us," Quatre came and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Would you like us to help you get over it?" Trowa asked calmly.

"Hai," Hedy whispered.

"I'll help too, because onnas are…"

"Weak? When have I ever claimed to be strong, Wolfy? Everyone has their fears, just turns out that I now have a new one to conquer. No big, eventually I'll master my fear over it, just like a few of my other fears."

"Hn," Heero kept his arms around Hedy's waist, ensuring that she would stay. "For now, I believe it is best if Hedy stays in Duo's and my room."

"Quatre, maybe you could keep Haidee with you and Trowa?" Duo asked. "I don't want my other sister to have this happen to her."

"Alright Duo," Quatre smiled sadly.

"Now, don't keep her up all night with your snoring Maxwell," Wufei sneered as he turned and left the area.

"You know, sometimes I think he's either still grieving or gay..." Hedy stated.

The rest of the Gundam pilots looked at her in shock and surprise, before Duo grimaced, "Ares… that was not exactly something I wanted to hear."

"Ah, sorry, thinking aloud can sometimes be a bad thing," Hedy blushed.

"Hn," Heero smirked.

"Don't 'Hn' me, Mr. Yuy," Hedy crossed her arms and mock-glared at Heero.

"Hn."

"Heerooooooooo," Hedy pouted playfully, causing Duo and Quatre to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

          Hedy had slept for a few hours, but sleeping in the same bed as her brother was just as bad as it would have been if she was in the same room with her father, because… well, "Heero, I can't sleep."

          "Hm. Come here."

          "Duo's snoring is nearly as bad as our dad's. Mom once claimed to have a nightmare that she was being chased by a freight train; dad's snoring was the reason."

          "Get in," Heero lifted up the sheets, causing her to blush when she saw his black boxers, but she did as told and got in. Heero wrapped his arms around Hedy and together they fell asleep for a few more hours.

          "Hedy!" Duo panicked when he woke up and she wasn't next to him. "Heero, Hedy's gone!"

          "Baka, she's over here. You were keeping her awake with your snoring."

          "Mr. Freight train Junior," Hedy mumbled half awake from Duo's yelling.

          "Junior?!" Duo looked confused.

          "Just like daddy," Hedy mumbled before falling back to sleep in Heero's warm embrace.

          "Well, that's a new one," Duo blinked. Then Quatre, Zechs, Relena, and Lady Une walked in the door with a fairy. They were singing something about Gundams and the pieces of metal that connected them together… While her parents bodies lay dead decorated with their own blood on the floor.

          "No," Hedy mumbled as she awoke. She didn't sit up, she didn't scream, she did take in a few deep breaths before turning and seeing that she was still with Duo, and Heero was still in the other bed. Knowing that they were probably both awakened by her, she rolled over onto her side and buried her head in her brother's chest. "Duo… mum and dad…"

          "Are safe in the other world," Duo whispered, hugging his twin.

          "There was a war going on when we were pulled here. Our cousin is in it…" Hedy managed to tell him softly. "Before I knew about you… he was the closest thing I had to a brother. He was nine days older than me, and he always gave me the best advice… And people were always saying that the president was wrong, and that the soldiers… our soldiers were wrong. They were wrong. We were fighting terrorists. I don't mean the Gundam pilots, they're nothing like you. They kill needlessly. They torture, mime, destroy, and rape… They're like Oz. They wanted our country to be conquered, just because we were prosperous and they think we don't deserve it. They think that we didn't fight for our freedom. Well, maybe they're partially right, we didn't fight for our freedom, but our ancestors did that for us. I just don't see why… Why I saw mum and dad in a pool of blood on the floor…."

          "You saw them?" Duo asked nervously.

          "In my dream. Then again, that was not the whole of it. Remind me to tell you about operation P in the morning, I think I need your help to enact it, Artemis too."

          "Operation P?" Duo stated with worry.

          "Don't worry, means pranks and pink," Hedy yawned. "Never gonna prank the guys, Miss Pink herself and her brother are the targets. Also, make the safe-house booby-trapped from those two."

          "You really don't like Relena, do you?" Duo chuckled.

          "Nah, she's just another person hiding behind a false persona that loves pink and democracy and manners to the extremities that almost center on world domination."

          "You really hate Relena, right?" Duo smirked.

          "Try major dislike. Hate is too strong a word for anything… (yawn) I can't hate people, Duo. I learned that when I was 12."

          "Why can't you hate?" Duo asked confused.

          "Maybe it's because no one has ever done anything really bad that can't be forgiven or taken care of by the grim reaper… or my twin bro. Or it could be the fact that mom and dad raised me in such a way that I just don't think I can hate anymore. I mean, I still dislike Wufei's comments about women, but that's his opinion and he's free to say what he wants… within reason. However, if it ever gets out of hand I'll just ask you for Sally's number… and I hope she won't bring needles."

          "Needles?" Duo winced.

          "You and I have the same problem there," Hedy yawned, before hugging her brother and falling back to sleep.

          "Heero, you awake?"

          "Hn."

          "Good, don't hurt her."

          "…" Heero blinked in confusion.

          "If you do, I'll kill you."


	12. Chapter 12

          "Duo?" Hedy yawned tiredly.

          "Hm? What is it, Hedy?" Duo mumbled.

          "Why's Haidee with us?" Hedy whispered.

          "Huh?" Duo opened his eyes and saw their younger sister resting at the foot of the bed, Trowa and Quatre's hair peeking over the end of the bed.

          "I guess she had a nightmare and they couldn't get her to calm down without us being in the room," Duo mumbled.

          "Oh. I'm gonna get up, okay?"

          "Okay. See you when I wake up," Duo yawned and went back to sleep.

          "Quatre, Trowa, you didn't have to stay in here with her, you two are going to have such cranks in your necks…" Hedy scolded softly at the two sleeping boys. Finally, fed up with thinking that they were going to have such cranks in their necks, she picked up Quatre and put him in the bed with Duo and Haidee. Trowa, she tapped on the shoulder, and woke him up.

Trowa glanced around for Quatre and chuckled when he saw the younger boy in the bed with the little girl and Duo. "…."

"You're welcome, but you're both gonna have severe cranks in your necks," Hedy frowned at the Gundam pilot.

          Trowa just chuckled and winked, "Serves us right, ne?"

          "I don't know what she sees in you, but I think I understand why she likes you so much, Mr. Barton," Hedy chuckled.

          "She who?"

          "Ah, now that would be telling!" Hedy smirked before trying to go find the kitchen.

          "Hey!" Trowa appeared very confused.

          "You'll find out soon enough, unless you think yourself a dunderhead," Hedy giggled at his pout.

          "Why did I wake up with Duo and Haidee in the same bed?" Quatre asked as he appeared behind them.

          "I put you there, you were getting a crank and it would've been very bad to just leave you there, besides don't you think you and Duo make a good couple?" Hedy had her back to him, so he couldn't tell that she was suppressing her laughter.

          "W-What?!" Quatre was horrified and nearly white.

          Turning she let loose a laugh, "Joking!"

          "You got me good," Quatre sighed tiredly.

          "Was Haidee having dreams too?"

          "Yes. Bad ones."

          "Bloody dead bodies of our parents?" Hedy asked suspiciously.

          "Yes."

          "That confirms it. Since I never told her and we don't have a psychic link, we both saw that our parents are dead."

          "Are you certain?"

          "What else could it mean? I had the same dream, and woke up Duo and Heero. I told Duo and he got me back to sleep… but it was very weird and real. If I didn't know I had been dreaming I would have thought it real. But I never dream of my parents dead."

          Hedy shrieked as Wufei startled her by entering the kitchen, causing Trowa and Quatre to react by moving in front of her protectively. Heero materialized out of the shadows holding a gun, eyes burning, as he glanced around for the intruder.

          "I'm sorry," Hedy curled into herself and closed her eyes in shame.

          "Wufei, don't scare her again," Heero glared at his friend.

          "Feh, not as if I was trying to scare the weak onna."

          "Heero, it wasn't his fault…" Hedy bit her lip and cautiously walked out of the room. "It's not his fault. It's not his fault. It's not his fault."

          "Hedy, are you alright?" Quatre asked as he quietly entered the room.

          "Quatre, I'm scared I'll never be able to beat this," Hedy whispered softly. "I don't think that I'll ever be the same again, will I?"

          "No, but you'll become stronger or weaker by your choice of actions," Quatre placed his hand on hers. "I have every belief that you will become stronger."

          "Thank you, Quatre, you're the right empath I needed to talk to," Hedy smiled and hugged him in a sibling/best friend type way.

          "HEDY!"

          "Haidee?"

          "Help! Talk now!" Haidee had grabbed onto Hedy's arm.

          "If you'll excuse us Quatre, I think it's time for a girl chat," Hedy smiled gently at Quatre. "And please tell Heero and Duo to not listen in or they will be scared for life, I'm sure you have ideas as to what that is like."

          "Yes, I can say that I do, Miss Hedy."

          "Quatre, it's just Hedy."

          "HEDY!" Haidee shrieked.

          "Later Q-man!" Hedy let her sister drag her to another room. "So, what's the big emergency?"

          "Ruby decided to make an appearance," Haidee pouted.

          "Don't worry, I'm sure that we can arrange Wufei to get Sally on the phone and Ruby will be taken care of shortly," Hedy frowned. "You go ahead and lock yourself in the bathroom, take a shower or something. I'll bug Wufei into doing it."

          "Thanks Hedy," Haidee replied.

          "Wu-man! Hedy wants to talk to ya!" Duo yelled.

          "Duo, Haidee is gonna murder your stupid ass when she finds out you were eavesdropping and she's not in the best of moods this week," Hedy smirked as she opened the door to a very pale Duo. "But thank you for calling him for me that was nice of you. Even if that is not his name and you should have the respect to call him by it…" Duo gave his sister a very frightened look, "As soon as he stops calling Haidee and I onnas." Duo sighed in relief before taking off as far away as possible before Wufei came in glaring.

          "What do you want onna?" Wufei grumbled.

          "Do you happen to have Sally's number and have time to dial it for me?"

          "Fine, but this had better be good, onna," Wufei grumbled.

          "Well, how's this, I'll tell you what I think she thinks about you," Hedy bartered.

          "Feh. Fine." Wufei pulled out a vid-phone from his pocket, and dialed in a few numbers.

          "Sally Po."

          "Onna."

          "Wufei."

          "I have another onna that wants to speak with you."

          "Put her on."

          "Here," Wufei handed the phone to Hedy.

          "Would you mind leaving the room for a few moments, please? It's really not a conversation that you need be present for and I'd rather not have anyone be killed by my sister besides Duo."

          "Feh."

          Wufei snorted and left, "Hey Sally, my name is Hedy and my little sister is having that time of the you-know-what. Got anything for that?"

          "Yes. Hand the phone back to Wufei and I'll take care of making sure you both get the package."

          "Thanks Sally, you're awesome! By the way, I think Wufei has a crush on you…" Hedy winked at Sally before running out of the room and handing the phone to Wufei who only raised an eyebrow at the mischievous look on Hedy's face. "Thank you Wufei, I appreciate your help in this matter."

          "You're welcome."

          "By the way Sally, is that a blush I see?" Hedy teased the phone, causing Wufei to turn his attention back to the phone in surprise, for there truly was a blush staining Sally's cheeks. "Thanks again!" Hedy quickly ran out of the area and when she thought that she was far enough away, she started walking again.

          Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. Panicking, Hedy stifled a scream, stepped on the person's foot, elbowed them in the gut and threw her head back at their face, causing them to release her and she ran as fast as she could, stopping only when she ran into Trowa, literally.

          "Hedy?"

          "T-Trowa. Heero."

          "…" Trowa frowned, and quickly pressed a button on his vid-phone.

          "Heero."

          "Hedy needs you. Come to my location."

          "Hn."

          "He'll be here shortly, Hedy," Trowa placed an arm around the girl who was clinging tightly to him.

          "Hedy," just hearing her own name was enough for her to turn and switch from Trowa's arms to Heero's.

          "S-someone's h-here."

          "What happened."

          "S-someone g-g-grabbed m-me f-from b-behind," Hedy replied shakily as she buried her face into Heero's shoulder.

          "Trowa, alert the others that we may have an intruder…"

          "Guys, something's wrong with… Hedy are you alright?"

          "Quatre, I'll be o-okay," Hedy mumbled through Heero's shoulder to the worried blonde.

          "What were you going to say, Quatre?" Heero asked.

          "Something's wrong with Duo."

          "Check it out," Heero frowned as he looked down at Hedy.

          "Duo! What happened?" Quatre gasped as a slightly bloody Duo limped into the room.

          "Hedy. I was just going to give her a surprise hug and I got walloped," Duo grimaced.

          "Duo! I'm sorry!" Hedy tried not to cry.

          "My fault, should have remembered not to startle ya, but hey, you took me down fairly easy, so I'd say that you may not need as much training as you think."

          Hedy turned and slapped him hard, causing all of the guys to blink in surprise and for Duo to hold his cheek in shock, "Duo! I don't know why you have to play everything off as a joke, but I just can't do this right now!"

          "Do what?" Duo asked a bit hurt as Hedy had run from the room only to scream in fright and run back straight into his arms. "Hedy?"

          "Guns, men, night goggles!" Hedy yelped, "Sorry, didn't mean to slap you, too much one day."

          "It's okay, but we're talking later," Duo frowned.

          "Promise?"

          "Promise."

          Suddenly there was shooting, Heero growled, "Duo, get your sisters and hide them somewhere."

          "Haidee is in the bathroom and she won't be coming out unless its an emergency or Trowa," Hedy stated.

          "Trowa?" Duo blinked at his twin in surprise, "She… well shit!"

          "O.P.B.M. later, bro."

          "Huh?" Duo shook his head and took Hedy towards a clock and hit it just right to reveal a secret passageway to somewhere semi-near the bathroom.          When Duo and Hedy stepped out of the passageway, guns blazed at them, Duo and Hedy were separated, Hedy nearly squeaked with fright as a man came around the corner with a pistol in his hand, but her squeak soon turned into a sigh of relief, for it was only Heero, "Heero, Duo and I got split up!"

          "It's alright, Duo informed me and is leading as many as he can away from us," Heero frowned as a gunman grabbed Hedy from behind and placed a pistol to her head. Hedy's eyes were wide with shock.

          "I hear you got Fred killed," the man sneered. "We decided that our buddy needed a birthday gift an ya take that away from him? Well, we got something special for ya girlie."

          Heero glared as the man began to feel Hedy up, Hedy finally managed to move her head away from the guy's face, and Heero whipped out his pistol and shot the guy right between the eyes. Hedy ran to him and held onto his hand that wasn't holding the gun. Together they once again continued towards their destination: the bathroom.

          "Heero, she won't open that door to you," Hedy replied a bit shakily.

          "Hn." Hedy quickly tapped out: dum dum, de dum dum, dum dum; so that Heero wouldn't have to wait long and so that they wouldn't get attacked again.

          "Hedy, is Wufei back?"

          "No, but we're in the middle of some heavy trouble. Put something on and step into the shower after you unlock the door. Heero and I are coming in."

          "Wha? Is big bro okay? Quat? Tro?"

          "As far as I know Duo's playing the great decoy/destroyer."

          "Lovely," Haidee grumbled as she let them both in the door.

          "It would be best if you went into the tub and lied down," Heero told Haidee and motioned for Hedy to do the same.

          "Heero, be careful," Hedy whispered to him before she joined her sister in hiding in the tub.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Gundam Wing!

Not very much later, they heard gunshots and grumbling. Then a pounding came from the door. Heero scaled the walls until he was situated in the tiny space right above where the doorway.

       "Hedy! Haidee! I'm back!"

       "Duo?" Hedy whispered to Heero worriedly.

       Heero nodded, but only leaned down and unlocked the door before jerking back to his hiding spot. Duo entered, then the door was shoved shut behind him, and Heero jumped down from his hiding place, "Ack! Jeez, Heero you really scared me."

       "Were you followed?" Heero frowned.

       "No, I think I lost them."

       "Hn," Heero motioned for Duo to hide in the same spot as Hedy and Haidee or do the spider and hide in the same way Heero was.

       Needless to say, Duo chose to do the spider, but it turned out that it was only Quatre and Trowa heading their way, "Heero, we've eliminated about twenty of them, but there has to be about ten to twenty more out there."

       "Quatre, how soon do you think Wufei will be back?" Hedy asked quietly.

       "Where was he going? I thought he had a mission," Quatre frowned.

       "He went to Sally's for some stuff for me," Hedy blushed. Quatre took only one look at her to know she was only being slightly truthful.

       "Well then, he should be back in about a day or two," Duo rolled his eyes.

       "When did he leave?" Trowa asked Hedy.

       "A few hours ago," Hedy replied, shrinking from the pilot's gazes.

       "Hedy, it'll be fine. We don't blame you for any of this," Quatre began, but was cut off when there was a knock at the door.

       Wufei had finally arrived, "Haidee, I have the things you asked Sally for…"

       A whoop was let out in the bathroom, startling Wufei and causing him to fall on his rear. Hedy opened the door and all the other pilots and Haidee came out.

       Haidee ran up to Wufei and kissed him on the cheek as she grabbed the sack, ran over to Trowa and kissed him on the lips before running back into the bathroom.

       Wufei was blinking in shock and Trowa was blushing and gaping. Duo pouted and Heero and Quatre looked amused.

"Awe, I think she likes you now, Wufei!" Duo smirked.

"But definitely not as much as she likes Trowa!" Hedy and Duo laughed as they watched Trowa turn red. Quatre looked a bit… something,

       "Awe, do you guys feel left out?" Hedy pouted playfully. Then she ran up to Quatre, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "You're the best second brother I never had," Hedy then quickly moved to Heero, nervously fidgeted in front of him, biting her lip. "Oh to hell with it," Hedy leaned forward and kissed Heero on the lips, causing Heero's eyes to bug in surprise. Hedy blushed as she pulled away from Heero and stared at the floor.

       "Why?"

       "It's kinda obvious, isn't it?" Duo frowned, clearly not happy, "My twin sister has fallen for you, hard." Duo threw Heero a death glare that could only mean 'Hurt her and die.'

       "Is this true, Hedy?" Heero arched a brow as he lifted her eyes to meet his.

       "I… I…"

       "Hey, thanks again Onna-dude!" Haidee grinned as she joyfully emerged from the bathroom. Looking around she rolled her eyes, "Okay, what exactly did I miss?"

       "…" Hedy opened her mouth to answer, but they were fired upon.

       "Let's get moving, guys!" Duo growled out, "We'll hash this out later."

       "Heero… I…"

       Trowa grabbed Haidee and pulled her to Heavyarms, while Heero took Hedy and did the same, "We will discuss this later, as Duo said."

       Hedy stayed silent, as they ran to Wing Zero. Once inside the cockpit, "Heero, before we start talking about that… is the Zero system active to all in the cockpit or just the pilot?"

       "Just the pilot."

       "Oh," Hedy worried at her bottom lip. "Thanks."

       "Hn." Heero hurried through flight prep and take-off only to change the Gundam into flight mode, causing them to shoot away from the old safe house and away from anything else in their path, but not before he sent a pair of heat life signature seeking missiles at the complex they had used as a safe house.

       "Heero, I…" Heero turned to look at her as he flipped on the auto pilot. However, when she stared into his brilliant blue eyes… she lost her train of thought.

       "Hedy?" Heero frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

       Hedy blushed and quickly changed her gaze to the floor of the mobile suit, "I think I'm falling in love with you. Should I stop myself before it gets too much farther?" Hedy asked Heero nervously.

       "No."

       Heero turned up her face to stare into her eyes before he drew her toward himself and…

       "Hey, Heero, buddy, I think we may have some troubles landing."

       "Duo," Heero pulled away from Hedy.

       "You have the worst sense of timing, baka," Hedy grumbled.

       "Huh? Well, sorry to interrupt your make-out scene, but we've got company on the… SHIT! Trowa! Be careful!"

       "Heero, check my hair for bugs," Hedy stated. "I think it's the only way they could have followed us so far."

       "Agreed," Heero frowned. He pulled her into his lap and searched her hair until he found a bug, throwing it to the floor and stomping on it, severing the connection. "02, we had a bug that was killed."

       "Okay, so, we fight and run like the hounds of hell?"

       "03?"

       "Agreed."

       "04?"

       "Affrimative."

       "05?"

       "Do it."

       "Go."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Gundam Wing!

Heero grumbled as they reached the new safe house, another cave, "Hedy, stop it."

       "Stop what, Heero?" Hedy sighed tiredly.

       "Stop thinking it was your fault. It wasn't. Now, go to sleep. I'll stay with you. Duo and Wufei will be on watch."

       "…" Hedy sighed again, and smiled sadly at Heero, "I'll try, Heero."

       "Do or do not, there is no try," Haidee mumbled as Trowa brought her sleepy form into the same room.

Hedy whispered as she bit her lip, "Yes, Yoda."

"And don't forget it," Haidee grumbled as she leaned against Trowa and yawned widely. "Goodnight. Heero, make sure she's okay. Big sis puts up a tuff front, but she's always blaming herself, mom was the same way. She's more like mom than she wants to admit."

"Hn."

"I am not somebody's mother!" Hedy immediately shot up and growled after Trowa and Haidee had left the room. "I hate that. I hate it. I'm not somebody's mom and no way am I ready to be one!"

"Hn. Calm down, she was not implying…"

"My co-workers did," Hedy mumbled irritably.

"Hedy!"

"…" Hedy stopped talking and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Enough. You are not a mother, Quatre is. It was not your fault that there was a bug on you. So stop this right now and go to sleep."

"…" Hedy stared at Heero in surprise, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, Heero."

"You didn't. Now go to sleep."

"Heero…"

"Hn."

"Thank you." Heero turned and looked at her in confusion, "For being here for me and snapping me out of my pity-fest."

"You're welcome."

"Night Heero, I love you," Hedy whispered as she curled up next to him and fell asleep.

"I love you, too," Heero sighed tiredly.

"I love you, too, Heero," Duo sniggered as he entered the room.

"Duo," Heero warned.

"If you even touch her, I'll kill you," Duo growled.

"Duo, if you try to kill him I'll make sure to get you neutered," Hedy woke up briefly and went back to sleep.

"Neutered?" Duo eeped and hurried out of the room.

"Eunuch," Hedy mumbled in her sleep.

"You really asleep?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, sleep on," Heero chuckled.

"Kay."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Gundam Wing!

"Hedy, wake up."

"Heero?"

"No, Duo."

"Go 'way, Duo."

"Hedy, Heero needs to get to work, and you're squeezing him to death."

"Am not. Not strong enough to do that…"

"Yes, you are," Haidee chimed in. "If I'm up because of bro, you're up because of bro."

"What happened to Tro and Qat, sis?"

"Duo," Hedy pouted. "He made Qat fix breakie, and Tro help."

"Heero's still next to me, isn't he?" Hedy asked, still not opening her eyes.

"Yes, and for the record, you do have the strength, but you are not squeezing me to death. I do need to get up, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Fine, I may as well wake up," Hedy sighed, opening her eyes and rolling over to smile at Heero. "Siblings, out."

"Did we just…?" Duo blinked.

"Come on, single dude," Haidee chuckled and dragged Duo out of the room.

"What did you need, Hedy?" Hedy winked at him before pecking his lips with a kiss. Heero gave her a hot look and pulled her back for a deep mind-bending kiss that had him moaning.

"Mmmm," Heero's eyes rested hotly on Hedy.

"Um, Heero, didn't you have work to do?" Hedy squeaked a bit unnerved by the hungry look in his eyes.

"It can wait…"

"Heero, you're scaring me," Hedy backed away from him.

Heero sighed and turned away from her, starting to leave…

"Heero!" Hedy ran to him and hugged him from behind, "I love you, but I'm not ready to move that fast. Can we take this a bit slower? I've never been in this type of relationship before… and I don't want to hurt you, I'm just scared that we're moving too fast or that I'll do something and hurt you."

Heero relaxed and sighed again, "I love you too, but all I wanted to do was kiss you… but somehow you make me want more than just a kiss."

Hedy sighed too, before she leaned her forehead on his upper back, "You do the same to me, but my fear is a bit of a problem, what with what happened…"

"I know," Heero growled at the thought of those men touching her, and his hand covered hers. "We'll go slower."

"Thank you, Heero."

"Hn," Heero replied and walked out the door to get to work.

"MAXWELL!"

"Hey Wufei, want some backup in kicking Duo's ass?"

"I do not need an onna…"

"Re-think what you were going to say, Wufei. Haidee and I have a bone to pick with our dear brother this morning, as do Quatre and Trowa. Let me ask you again, do you want to team up?"

"Fine," Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Let's kick my twin's ass!"

"I'm beginning to see the resemblance," Trowa smirked as he stepped from the kitchen.

"Awe, but I'm the good twin, Tro! You know what that makes Duo?"

"No, what would that make Duo?" Quatre asked curiously.

 "Why, the evil twin, of course," Haidee and Hedy replied in unison.

"Scary, but more than likely accurate," Trowa nodded.

"We love you too Trowa," Haidee and Hedy giggled like plotting children.

"Now I'm scared," Wufei grimaced.

"Awe, Haidee, we're scaring the Dragon."

"Too bad," Haidee grinned back.

"Okay, so what's Duo afraid of?"

"Something happening to either of us or one of the guys…" Haidee replied.

"Trowa's cooking!" Hedy grinned, causing everyone to stare at him. "Oh, come on! It's all over the net that Trowa likes to cook spicy dishes that send everyone heading for the hills… And I'm beginning to think that that is not an accurate assessment of Trowa's cooking…"

"He's a good cook, but not as good as Quatre."

"Ah, okay, Haidee and I will cook, and we'll put laxatives in his food.


End file.
